The Legend
by Horius
Summary: Follow our Hero from his first baby steps up to him becoming the Hero we all know today. This story is rated M because of the dead of characters.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Chapter 1 - Intro**

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. So, please, if you have constructive criticism, don't hold back. This would help me greatly. Also, I will not take Ideas for THIS fan fiction but may take some for my next one, which will be released when I finished this one. But this will take some time, because I planned exactly 70 chapters already. I will try to release more than one chapter per day. Every question of the content of the next chapters is going to be completely ignored. The first chapter is very dark and short, if you want to read to your kids or siblings, please start with chapter two. This chapter is not needed in order to understand the story since it does only explain how Finn got to Ooo. I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does.  
**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**

Bombs crash in buildings, eliminating every trace of the hit building, close buildings standing while heavily damaged. Yes, we are in a war, currently called World War III. Pendleton runs with his little baby in the arms through the streets. The still standing countries attack his research center. It is somehow funny, that his and his son's life is threatened because of the very same invention which should protect them.

Pendleton invented a new kind of electric energy, which feeds on life-energy. It is normally harmless, since the life-energy restores itself very fast. But this silly Inventor forgot the human nature, to make weapons out of the greatest blessings. Others build very effective reactors from his invention, which every single one is technically able to be the source for big cities like New York, safely and clean. One wouldn't be dangerous in a medium sized city.

Idiots, which others called Humans greatest minds, noticed it very fast. One wouldn't be dangerous in a medium sized city. So, what would happen if we use it as a weapon? Maybe use it in a little city or village? What would happen, if we use four of these weapons in a big city? We would get the best civil-mass-destruction weapon.

These great minds thought just about the ability to absorb life-energy and forgot the by-produced energy. They should have realized that they produce so much electric energy, that it will be impossible to inhabit this piece of land for a long, oh so very long time.

The beginning was the funniest. North Korea fires these bombs to South Korea. Even a country like North Korea can easily make these bombs; the principle of this technology is just so laughable easy. South Korea, realizing their inevitable dead, fired their own bombs in North Korea direction. They aimed very badly, when they did at all. Half their bombs missed North Korea and hit other countries. The innocent hit countries were determined to take revenge to South Koreas allies. The ultimate chain reaction of dead and despair was created.

After half of all cities on earth were destroyed, the humans noticed something. The produced energy is not the same as the formerly produced energy. This, Pendleton wanted to keep a secret. He tested his invention with rats. When a machine killed a rat, it got incredible much energy. But it wasn't electric energy. The energy was very similar to nuclear energy; it was just somehow… weird.

This new energy behaved like it was alive, possessed the still living rat, changed it body. He had to kill the changed rat; it got incredible strong, which wasn't the real issue. The rat talked. It named itself the Lich. The inventor got at that time a very eerie feeling from the rat.

After noticing this, Pendleton changed his invention, so that it wouldn't create anything evil, he hoped at least, even when would be false used. Now, his invention may even produce a better race. A peaceful race, which isn't crazy for killing and chaos. Pendleton likes the idea. But his son, Pen, he was innocent.

Pendleton runs in order to save his son, even though his brain realizes that there is no hope. His son sleeps so soundly in this nightmare. He is like a little angel, with a white bear hat on his head. Suddenly, his child wakes up form a raindrop hitting his forehead. No, not a raindrop but a teardrop hit his son.  
"I would do everything in order to save you, Pen" Pendleton whimpers quietly, finally stopping to run and falling on his knees.  
"Everything you say, father" Asks a rough voice from the direction of his son.

The inventor is noticeably confused. His blue irises in the middle of his red cried eyes suddenly shake in realization while his eyes get wide. Slowly, he moves his son to his left shoulder, so that he can see the being on the ground. The rat, or Lich, like he named himself sits there looking at his creator. But that is impossible; Pendleton smashed the rats head with a hammer. The rat's head is still dented and deformed.

"I am a being, which you would probably call an evil ghost, father. I don't really need a healthy body. But this isn't why I spoke up to you. I'm weak right now but you could easily make me more powerful. If you do, I can send brother in the future. There will be no war. He will be able to grow. But I will destroy all other Humans. Humans do not deserve to life as a race."

Pendleton stares at the talking, undead rat, until a bomb crashes nearby. Pendleton smiles weirdly. "I created a talkative rat, huh. But, fine, so be it." The rat just smiles as an answer. Pendleton runs to his labor, followed by the rat.

* * *

Panting heavily finally in his labor he quickly put the rat in a machine, which could stand in every science-fiction movie. The machine gave even its creator an omnipotent feeling.  
"You will keep your promise, will you" asks the desperate father with a weird clear voice.

"I wouldn't lie to you. All beings tend to like their creator, no matter their nature" the rat answers, not a hint of a lie in its rough voice.  
"I will trust you!" Pendleton shuts the machine close, powering it at maximal power.  
'This will probably kill all humans within a radius of 20 kilometers', The inventor realize, when he checks the lead-lined box which contains his son.  
"At least you will be safe."

Pendleton switched the machine on, dying in merely a millisecond. The life-energy of all the humans is forced to the machine, even forced in the heaven by the mass of souls, creating a gigantic green soul mushroom for a few minutes.

Seconds after the last soul enters the machine, exits a rat the machine looking at his creator. For a blink of a second, it seemed sad until a green smoke leaves the body and moves inside Pendleton's lifeless body. The possessed body moves again, changing in a horrible skeleton with horns, while some piece of flesh stay at place. The being examines its new body.

The cry of a baby moves the being out of its trance, turning to the origin of the cry. "Let's meet in thousand year's brother" the being whispers in a bone-chilling voice, moving its hand to the container.

_ **~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

_ ******~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

**Please do not forget to review. I love Hater's!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome home

**Chapter 2 - Welcome home ( 1 year old at the beginning)**

_ **~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

**Hey everyone :D Thanks for reading. Since little Pen is now transported to the future as a baby, I will let him grow in peace a while. In chapter 6 is the foreshadowing of the new REAL adventure, which ultimately starts in chapter 7. Stay tuned.  
Update: Chapter was rewriten with the help Daesaster. Check her storys out, she is awesome!  
**

* * *

_ **~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~

A little fire wolf is slowly nearing its first bait. Silently, it sneaks up to the sleeping thing. He never saw something like that. It is some sort of a humanoid he never saw. Pink skin like a candy-baby but it smells like an undead fire-elementary being. And his head is oddly white like a cloud, a cloud with the ears of a bear. Now directly beside the being, the little fire wolf watches a leaf fall from a tree. The green big leaf lands on the cute little nose of the... something.  
"'Tschuuu" The being wakes up with an loud intimidating noise. This is just too weird for the now storming little puppy, running to its own parents.

The little boy sees the puppy rushing away, and laughs. Well, that was something new. The little Human would have normally followed in the next instant just to be stopped by his father. But now his focus is on something new. He happily plays with the green thing, which blew away with his sneeze. Baby Pen tries his very best to make it fly again, but without success.

He gives up. Pen tried really hard, for at least two whole minutes until he had to lay an egg. Sharp as our little hero is, he now noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place. And worse, he didn't know where his cuddle-bear was. Well, it isn't as if he would need help for doing number two. But where would he do it? How about…on the mean thing that won't fly.

Pen happily crawls to his former opponent, laughing a bit over his coming revenge. He is now right above the leaf. Now remembering how his father showed him, he tries to imitate his pose. He was somehow on his hind legs, right? Trembling, Pen is standing up. Well, that was easier than he thought. Now, he just needs to do it and he will have his revenge on the evil thing. Just as he began laughing wholeheartedly, he fell on his butt and his own number two. 'Oh NO! The evil thing won. I hate evil things!'

The tears are at their limit, almost bursting out. But seconds before he started to cry because his awkward feeling and defeat, he saw two big things coming his way. Well, one very big thing and a little big thing actually. He does even know what they are! Ladybugs. He just didn't know that they could get this huge. Well, they weren't as big as his daddy, but still big.

"Mother, look there," Calls the little big Ladybug.  
"Don't look, Timmy! This is a Boom Boom Baby," The mother shouts out, embarrassed, while pulling her son away.

'I am a Boom Boom Baby? I don't want to be a Boom Boom Baby' thinks Pen while his spirit finally breaks with a loud "WWAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

A fast but soundly walking yellow dog with a grey fedora, followed by a slower walking yellow dog with a pink flower hat, nears the crying baby, who'd been crying for a few hours now. As soon as he was close enough to grab the baby, he spoke loudly while taking the baby in his hands.  
"What do you want baby," asks a voice with a 1940's Mid-Atlantic accent. "Why are ya crying?" The seemingly old dog stares for a second into the leaking eyes until he turns to his wife.  
"Margaret this baby won't tell me what is wrong with him and it sticks to a leaf and it stinks."  
"Give it here, Joshua. This baby just needs some love and kisses to be happy" his wife says in a calm, comforting tone, kissing immediately the baby.

Pen stops whining and starts to laugh. 'Hey, your hair tickles me. It feels good, but I just need to be cleaned. Please!' Our little hero thinks while laughing over the tickling sensation.

"There. See? Now it is happy," states Margaret after finally stopping to kiss Pen's face.  
"You just kissed a Boom Boom Baby. You shouldn't expect any more sugar from me, sweetheart until you wash your dirty dirty face." her husband says jokingly.  
'_Dude, you are funny! I could like you, when you just stop to call me a Boom Boom Baby_!'

"So, what do we do with the Boom Boom Baby? Margaret," he asks his wife, which is lost in the pleasure of a mother.  
'_…_'  
"…Well, taking him home and washing him, of course." Margaret answers matter-of-factly, already walking away.  
"Margaret, you are joking, right? Sweetheart? Come on, Jake is finally sixteen and out of house. We are finally able to have sweet time alone, sweetie," her husband pleads, knowing he has absolutely no chance.

* * *

Joshua drops on his comfy chair in sorrow, while reading the newspapers. This was supposed to be the perfect day. Well, he wouldn't have leaved the baby there, all by itself. After all, it was him who almost was running when he heard the baby cry. These stupid fatherly instincts. Back in the good old days he would be on a great adventure with his trusted Demon Blood Sword. Back when his life was all about fun.

After raising two little puppies, he got so sensitive to puppies,he got so sensitive around babies that he would only notice he was warming milk after testing the temperature on the back of his hand.  
"Ouch," shouts the old adventurer loudly, confused by the sudden pain. He did it again.

"Margaret, when is Boom Boom clean? In about five minutes is his milk cool enough," the old dog informs his loving wife.  
"Well, look who is talking, you are happy to have a baby back in the house," his wife answers laughing. Well, he could be, he gives in.  
"I don't know how much longer it will take. He just doesn't let me take his hat off."

After a small silence, Joshua suddenly heard the scream of his wife. He rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could, still having reflexes from his old hero days. Just not nearly as fast of a runner. Almost at the bathroom, he holds the milk bottle like a mace. He storms in the bathroom to see the most shocking sight of his life, and he'd even seen Hunson Abadeer!

This almost impossible sight almost let him lose his grip on the bottle as he stares in unbelieving to the bath, where there plays a human baby. A human. If he wouldn't see it with his own eyes, he would not even believe it when Dr. Ice Cream would tell him that there was still a human left.

"Dear, I think we found the cutest thing ever," his wife screams in delight."Look at the adorable little ears. Oh, and this just so cute strand of golden hair!" Screams his wife even shriller, almost blowing his eardrums.

'Oh, well. As long as my sweetie is happy,' was the only thing he could think in this situation  
"Welcome Home, little Boom Boom Baby Human" he sighs, acknowledging his defeat.  
'_Hey!_'

_ **~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

**_Please do not forget to rewrite! We both know you wanna, right? ;)_**

* * *

**____****~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**


	3. Chapter 3 - How to raise a Human baby

**3 How to raise a Human baby ( 1 year old at the beginning)**

_ ******~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. So, please, if you have constructive criticism, don't hold back. This would help me greatly. I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. This is by far not my greatest chapter, could possibly be the worst I will ever upload, since I am more in adventure and drama. Sadly, this is needed for the amazing story which will fellow.**

* * *

_ **~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~

Joshua search in an old but still majestic looking chest, while throwing unnecessary stuff like scalps of a self-killed dragon or tears of an ogre though the room. Moving an old yellow backpack away, he finally found one of his most valuable treasures, a book with introductions of how to raise human children.

The dog found it in a dungeon when he was twelve, not knowing how vulnerable it was. Back then, he tried to sell it but was luckily stopped by Margaret. This was their first encounter. Someone tricked him to belief that this book is worthless since there are no humans still alive.

It was the complete other side, because there were no humans, this book became one of the few source of information about humans making in so rare; you could buy the entire candy-castle with it. Well, others hoped to raise a human since in most books are humans featured almost like a god. But for Joshua it was vulnerable since it was the reason for his first meeting with his sweetheart.

Thinking of the little Boom Boom as a godlike being made Joshua snicker for some second.  
'_Yeah, as if_'

"Margaret, did you feed the baby? I have found something" Informs the old dog without leaving a trace of his excitement in his voice. Margaret, still feeding the little fellow with the milk turns curious around. Seeing the book in his hand, she grows one of the biggest smiles she ever had.

"Honey! How long I didn't see this book! Do you remember when you tried to sell it?"  
"How could I ever forget" answers Joshua with the face of a happy little puppy.

* * *

"Well, it isn't too different. It is seems to be absolute the same."  
"As a baby it is the same, Margaret. Read further. We are going to have nightmares soon. The book says he could be already able to walk his first steps and that we have to make everything as secure as possible. Then he starts with his first words with 2, which should be cute. But with tree, he will be a nightmare not wanting to wear anything. Every single day will be a trick fight to make him do what we want without him noticing it. Puppy are easier, you just have to tell them and they do it" Joshua rattles in one single breath.  
"Well, we will figure out somehow. But what do you mean with secure? What can happen" Margaret answers, soundly amazed about her husband's memory.  
"Well…" Joshua is stopped by loud crash and baby cry, stopping him in his sentence.

Both dogs fast running to the source of the cry, they imagine the worst. Joshua could bit his own butt for leaving the baby alone, even when he was sleeping. He could have found a vase on a placement table. He could have pushed the table make the vase crash on his head. Little Boom Boom could be heavenly wounded by a shard of the vase. Thinking of this, without knowing, he began to run so fast it would amaze his younger self.

The sound came from the living room just the stairs on the other side of the corridor down but the time needed to reach the room felt like hours. On the stair could Joshua already see that the little boy is fine. He just seems to be afraid because a chair with uneven chair legs has fallen from alone. '_This is it; I will buy a new chair_'

Still running to the child, Joshua takes him in his arm in the second he is close enough.  
"I am so glad that you are fine."  
"Finn?"

Joshua is startled for a second. The child seems to be just a year old and should not be able to speak right now. He stares at the child, hopping to hear it again. Puzzled, the little boy stares back.  
"Finn" the boy repeats with a confused look, the shock from the chair long forgotten and fighting with the mystery of the expression his holder wears.

"Well, seems like our little treasure learned his first word" Margaret chuckles behind him. "Are you alright Joshua? You pant like you just fought a dragon."

Joshua, only now noticing it himself looking at the boy. "Let's call him Finn until his parents get him."  
"Finn? Sounds good. But if he still has parents, which is unlikely. I think it is safe to say that we can adopt him" Margaret answers with a bright smile.  
"What make you think that Margaret? Of Course he does have parents. Where there is a baby, there is as least a mother not far away."  
Margaret loses her smile, looking sad of her husband seeming to not want to raise the child, as well as the things she does have to say. "His parents are most likely dead. He smelled like fire and something dead when we found him."

Joshua thought over it. He wants to raise Finn. Once a parent, forever a parent at heart. But he is just afraid. What is when his parents take him back once he accepted Finn as a member of the family? '_Could I give him away?'_

"Margaret, I think we should not get too attached to Finn. When he does have parents and have to give him away, could you accept it once you called him your son? I know you, you couldn't" Joshua states matter of fact.

"But Joshua, you do love him too."  
"That is exactly why. A child needs parents, at best case his own. Would you be able to steal him his real parents?"

Joshua didn't need an answer, her expression was answer enough. Slowly he embraces her in his free arm, trying to comfort her. Nether the less she began to whimper softly in his embrace, burying her face in his soft yellow fur.

Finn, still confused what the dogs had, just decides to go in the hugging. Feeling the soft fur on his skin tickles him so that he just had to laugh. Imitating Margaret, he buries his face in the soft hair, starting to play with the fur.

Noticing this, Margaret just couldn't be sad anymore. She could never be sad seeing such a cute scene direct in front of her.

"Joshua, you are right. We need to be a little distant, so that he is not to hurt when he does have to leave us."

_ ******~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

_ **~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~

**Please do not forget to review. Everyone loves to hate, after all :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Part of the family?

**4 Part of the family? ( 5 year old at the beginning)**

_******~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. So, please, if you have constructive criticism, don't hold back. This would help me greatly. I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. After this chapter two more to go to Finn first adventure. Already hyped to be able to write it ;)**

* * *

_**~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

Two years passed in the blink of an eye. The two dogs enjoyed every single moment with their 'quest', like they prefer to call Finn trying to not attach themselves too much to him. Needless to say, they failed in doing so still holding this facade up.

Finn learned a lot in these years. Now, he is finally able to speak up and to run like he wants to cause a lot of headaches for his foster parents. But today he would never even dream of not listen to his Guardians. Who would risk enraging others on their "founding-day", when you are threatened to not getting anything?

"I don't believe it. He is actually able to play silently." Joshua exclaims watching the boy play with a cuddle human. "I love this book. Without it we would had never got this piece of peach."

Margaret chuckles at this overstating. Joshua peacefully reads his newspaper sitting in his comfy armchair. Margaret herself is knitting new clothes for Finn, he grows just so fast. Before he becomes ten he will have overgrown his Guardians.

"Ma'am, can I play in the garden? I will not be too loud, I promise" asks Finn now standing beside Margaret, trying to be silent but not able to hide his excitement. Margaret thought a moment about it, coming to the conclusion that it would be against Finn nature to sit all day in the house.  
"Well, we do not want you to become house sick on your special day, do we" Margaret asks as an answer, chuckling quietly.  
"Thank you, mom" Finn calls out hugging her leg hyped to play.  
"Finn, call me ma'am please" his forest mother remembers Finn, breaking her own hearth doing so.  
"Oh, yes. I-I am sorry ma'am" mutters the boy looking to the ground walking outside.

Joshua stares at his wife over his newspaper.  
"You did the right thing."  
"I know honey, but why does it pain so much?"  
"I know exactly what you mean" The old dog answers with a hurt expression.

* * *

Finn plays quietly with his tire swing. Well, even if he could have been able to be loud, he wouldn't want to be loud right now. Kicking his legs softly forth and back, not succession in becoming fast, he is rather thinking to himself then playing.  
'_I know they love me but why does it hurt so much to call them not mum and dad?_'

Suddenly the tire swings a lot faster, which lets Finn scream in fright for a second.  
"Hey, you don't need to be afraid little dude, I'm just helping a bit" A somehow reassuring voice answers.

Finn, not knowing the person talking to him, promptly turns to his playmate. Before him stands dog who looks exactly the same as his foster parents, just without a hat.  
"'Sup bro? Turn back, it is dangerous to swing backwards" states he matter of fact.

Since Finn needs to be extra nice today he listens immediately, still puzzled of this person with an old face and now confused of the meaning of 'bro'.  
"Who are you? You look exactly like da… like the mister" the confused boy asks weary, secretly enjoying the speed of the swing.  
"Well, I am 'misters' son of course" Laughing softly of the comparison to his father.  
"And who are you little boy?"

"Finn" mutters the boy, finally remembering that he shouldn't talk to strangers. But when he is mister's son, is he really a stranger. After a couple of seconds thinking he came to the conclusion, that mister's son is a stranger to him, since they do not know each other,  
"You know, we shouldn't talk. I am not allowed to talk strangers"

Tears of joy forming in his eyes, now laughing like mad over the very fast realization of the boy, rolls the dog on the ground.  
"You know, you are the first funny person I have met since I am out of prison, bro"

"Ah, I knew it. Would recognize this laugh everywhere in the world" chuckles Joshua in the front door of the house with a bright smile on his face.  
"Jake! Let me look at you? Had you enough to eat? You weren't treated too badly, weren't you? Oh no! You got so thin!" screams his mother running out of the house. When she is finally close enough to embrace her son, she does so.

"M-Mom, could you give a bit air?" asks the boy clearly fighting for air.  
"I could not hug you in tree complete year Jake; see it as my reward to not worry myself to dead!" Screams the old lady while tears of joy run her cheek down.  
"Margaret, if you do not give him some air, it will be your last time hugging Jake" consults Joshua his wife.

Margaret gets finally off her son, which inhales a unnatural amount of fresh air.  
"Thanks dad that was a close one" Jakes tells his father, hugging him shortly.

"Well, easy solution for you. Do no…" Joshua remembers that Finn is with him, changing his choice of words fast. "no math. Then you could actually be a free man, man."

"Is math something bad" asks Finn hearing another unknown word.  
Being stared at by the boy's innocent eyes leaves Joshua speechless. He can't lie to him, since math can be important. But if he says that it is bad, it could make it a pain to lecture him later on.  
"Well it is like this… math is actually good…" '_Wait, I can't say that. If he thinks math is good he may think I said Jake he shouldn't be good' _"… eh, no… actually"  
"Actually math can be both, bro. You know, there are different kinds of math, like to add something up. In my case, I subtracted a lot from old ladies. That was totally bad math." Jake helps his thankful father out.

Finn stares at Joshua as if asking if that was true.  
"Yes, just like that! Well, let go in the house. Your cake and presents are ready!" exclaims Joshua awkwardly. Finn goes instantly off like rocket, hearing the word present.

"Did I hear cake? Thank Golb, I chose the perfect day to arrive home. What do we celebrate?" Jake asks happily, remembering the taste of his mother cake. Only Tree Trunks apple pie is better!

"Ah, yes, you do not know. We celebrate Finn's 'founding-day'. We found him exactly two years ago" Explains Joshua matter of fact.  
"What the _math_ is a founding-day" asks Jake bewildered by such a weird word.  
"We do not want that he grows too attached so that he would not be sad if his parents get him."

"But you do realize that exactly this makes him feel unwanted, right?" Jakes gives his father to think. The expression of his father went almost blank.  
"Y-You think so?" Stutters Joshua worriedly.  
'Ah! He stutters! So he loves him like a son.' "You should probably just affect him I the family. I mean, he went two years ago missing. If someone were looking, they would have found him. Also, I would love to have a subspecies as a brother. I mean I do…"  
"Ah, he is no mutant, he is pure human"  
"call the little dude brother… Wait! Did you just say human" screams Jake in shock of this revelation. 'Sure, he looks very much like a human but I thought his mutation would be beneath his hat' thought Jake in utter shock.

"Shh! Not so load! We do not want to let too many know until we must" whispers the older dog looking worried.  
"You do know how many would want to have a real human, right? I mean, there are species which love their meat."

* * *

While the celebration Joshua thought sternly. Jake is probably right, Finn does most likely feel unwanted. THIS was not what he intended.

"Here Finn, I knitted it myself. Your old one got a little too small for you, did it not" Margaret tells in a lovely tone trying to sound ceremonial, while giving him a small packet.  
"You knitted a packet. Well, thanks?"  
"Not the packet, silly. Look inside."

Finn opens the package to see the same hat he wears, just a bit bigger. His old one was indeed small, almost ripping.  
Happy over this present, Finn instantly hugs Margaret with all his might.  
"Thanks, mommy!"

Finn noticed it too late. He was just so happy. Fast releasing the hug and staring at the ground like he is ashamed of something he did, he stands there still awaiting a predict. This sight destroyed tree hearts in one go.  
"Finn, you know…"  
"No Margaret, you promised that I would be the one who says it to him" interrupts Joshua his shocked wife while smiling shyly.

He stands up, just to sit on the ground in the front of Finn, so that they would be on the same eyelevel. Softly and slowly he pets the boy in front of him, which results that the boy turns his teary gaze from the ground up to his foster father.  
"We adopt you officially. From today on, I am your farther Margaret your Mother and Jake is your bro."  
"I am sor… wait, what?!" The boy shuts out with hope in his eyes.

Chuckling, Joshua stares happily to the boy in front of him.  
"Who is your daddy" asks the dog with a bright smile.  
"You are! Daddy!" Finn shouts uncontrollable hugging the person in front of him, tears of joy raining in the fur of his father.

Looking to his wife while in his adoptive son's embrace, she whispers wordless  
"I LOVE YOU"

"Welcome in the family, bro!"

_******~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

_**~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~

**Please do not forget to review. Or I tell your mom!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The City & Gonna be Famous

**5 The City & Gonna be Famous ( 5,5 year old at the beginning)**

**__********~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**

* * *

**Let's speed the pace up. This chapter was planned as two chapters, which do not necessary depend on it. But since I felt a little bored to write just about peaceful happenings, I will add the foreshadowing which was supported to be in Chapter 6 in this one. This costs a little personality but this is it worth. Ah, and I hope you noticed that I wrote that Finn is 3,5 years old in this story. This means 3 and a half year, not 3 and 5 months. Enjoy – Horius**

* * *

_**~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

"Finn should be allowed to see the city."  
"Jake, we spoke about it already. No. It is too dangerous" Joshua answers at the evening table, Finn already asleep.

Jake is now since a half year back home. He fell immediately in love with the little boy. Brotherly love. Nothing was able to separate them, besides Finn's bed time. Jake noticed very fast that a little storm like Finn mustn't be trapped in a little house or in a garden.

"Dad, someday he would need to go outside. Your book states that a normal Human can live slightly over 100 years. We dogs live 40 years, when we are lucky and dad, you are already 33. He needs to learn to be independent and make acquaintance with other beings, in best case with beings with a similar lifetime expectation. Or he would be truly lost in this world." Jake recites his speech. He worked long on it, knowing that he most convince his father when he wants Finn to play with him outside. Well, and be happy later on but this is just a great bonus for Jake.

"You REALLY want to play with him outside, huh?" Joshua is not easily tricked, after all he is the father of Jake the great thief of old lady purses.  
"Well, yes" Jake gives in, accepting his defeat.  
"Maybe in a week." Joshua answers in a stern voice. A couple of seconds pass, silently. Jake thought that his father was going to decline and is in utter shock, quickly followed by pure excitement, brofisting the heavens.

Joshua, regretting his choice already lifted his palm to signalize that he did not finish yet. "Tomorrow, Margaret wants to meet with Tree Trunks at the market. You convinced me, I will accompany her together with Finn. If nothing happens, you can go outside with him regularly if you swear to look out for your bro."

"I swear!"

"Can Jake come too? Please" Finn begs his father with his best puppy eyes.  
"You can ask me as much as you want Finn but he can't. Playing outside with him is alright but he isn't allowed to enter the Candykingdom. He would be immediacy be arrested by the banana guards" The father explains with almost no expression.  
"Why?!" Finn asks loudly, bewildered by these banana guars. '_Why would they, are they bad people?_' he thinks.

Joshua stares at Jake.  
"Subtraction, Finn, never subtract from old ladies."  
Looking to the ground muttering "math" Finn takes the pointed hand of his mother. Slowly, the three walk away leaving Jake at the house.

'As if I would just stay home' thinks Jake with a bride evil grin.

The little family arrives about an hour later at the east border of the Candykingdom. It was a torture for the foster parents, which is almost over. Only ten more minutes by foot and they would arrive at the city. And best of all, Finn did have to do something; testing every kind of sweet near him. After all, they are finally in the Cotton Candy Forest.

Not able to climb the tall cotton candy trees he does have to give up on cotton candy. But no longer then a second unhappy because of this fact, he directly starts shoving a bit of the yellow ground in his mouth, which is made of peanut brittle.  
"Delicious" screams in high girly voice, holding his face.  
"Don't eat too much, you will get apple pie later" Margaret tells Finn chuckling to herself.

"Woah! Woooah! So many people! What are they all doing here, mum" Finn asks his foster mother starring in amazement at all these wonders. He sees walking bananas which hold spears, a strawberry with chocolate on his head, a walking lollypop-girl, a walking peppermint in a suit, and even a donut and ice cream holding hands both looking to be doctors. And even the buildings are special, like a marzipan house or a complete house made of dark chocolate but these aren't his favorite. His favorite building is the majestic colorful castle in the middle of the city with a gigantic cotton candy tree at the top of the castle.

He stares at it as if he is under a spell. Well, until he smells something extraordinary tasty. He does not know what it is and even though he already ate gallons of candy at his way, this smell makes him just hungry all over again. Sniffing loudly his parents had to laugh. The noticed the smell actually long before him, they are dogs after all.

Following the smell Finn and his parents found fast their destination.  
"Tree Trunk! How are you" Margaret calls out for her old friend.  
"Ah! Margaret and Joshua there you guys are. I became lost again. Truthfully, if I wouldn't have apple pie with me all the time, how were we able to ever find each other" a little green elephant answers to the call, clearly happy about the encounter and a bit relieved.

Noticing the little kid holding Margaret's hand Tree Trunk happily nears herself to him slowly, asking in an old but lovely voice: "And who is this little angel?"

Finn, knowing that he isn't supported to talk with people unless his parents allow him to reacts the only way it comes to his mind. He hides half his body behind Margaret staring up to her with a gaze as if he was asking if it would be okay to answer. He gets his answer in form of a bright bride beam of a smile while being pushed slightly.

Not so sure if that he could take this as a okay he moves a bit out of his hiding closer to the smiling elephant.  
"Finn, ma'am" he answers shyly.  
Happy over this cute reaction Tree Trunks screams a silent but neither the less shrill scream: "Well, if you aren't the cutest being on this world I would stop baking!"

Finn sniffs again loudly. Now he is completely sure that the lady in front of him smells so tasty.  
"You smell tasty. Are you also candy?"  
"No sweetie, but I have something sweet for you" Tree Trunk exclaims happily to meet such a cute child while taking an apple pie out of her basket. She could see it on his face that he does not know what it is. "This is called apple pie" she says giving him a piece.

Once again, before taking the piece, he was again looking up to his mother. But this time he had puppy eyes.  
" Oh gosh, don't hold back Finn. Tree Trunk is like a part of the family" his mother tells him while laughing to herself. Without a further second of hesitation he instantly takes the piece. Taking first a little piece in his mouth his eyes widened in a blink of an eye. Margaret and Joshua, already knowing this expression, hold their ears shut with their paws.  
"THIS IS SO YUMMY" streams a hyped Finn with pie in his mouth shoving an even more pie in his mouth. Crumbles fall from his mouth and fast eaten pie on his cloths and on the ground.

"Finn. Stop crumbling. You are gonna get dirty." Commands Joshua strict.  
Just noticing his behavior Finn looks to his father answering "Sowwy (sorry)" spitting accidentally some crumbling on his father as well as his hat.  
"Lovely…" Joshua grunts unhappy trying to remove the sticky pie out of his fur.

"Oh Finn, you do have something on your hat. Wait, let me help you sweetheart" the green elephant offers chuckling, about to remove the hat.

"NO!" Joshua screams with all his might at the green elephant in order to stop her. Gladly, she stopped in her movement starring. 'That was too close for my taste'

Everything is absolutely silent. Everything. Joshua notices how weird it is to scream suddenly like he did. About to apologize he realize something. Tree Trunk is not staring at him. He looks around. Nobody is staring at him.  
"Human…" mumbles Tree Trunk quietly, not hearable to many species but the dog.

Following her gaze he finally noticed what happened.  
"Oh, you are right, it is dirty ma'am" Finn states annoyed while trying to clean the hat in his hands. 'Oh Glob, we forgot to tell him to keep his hat on. The first time he took it up from himself is in the middle in a crowd while all were already staring at me direct beside him' he whines to himself in his mind.

Everything is silent waiting for the first to react.

_******~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

_**~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~

**sorry for the cliffhanger guys.**

**Please do not forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Kidnapped

**6 Kidnapped ( 5,5 year old at the beginning)**

**__********~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. So, please, if you have constructive criticism, don't hold back. This would help me greatly. I am finally able to write Finn's very first adventure! I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does.**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**

A picture as if the time is frozen in the middle of the normally so lively market. There is just a single thing, no, a single being who could cause this without realizing it. A Human.

The sound of a little running person gets louder and louder. Until it was just merely feet from the little human boy away no one dared moved. The loud steps run out of the crowd so that the runner is visible to the dog couple Tree Trunk and Finn, the last Human.

The red high-top snickers do not stop to run forward the child. Joshua inspects dumfound the wearer of the snickers just to realize that his greatest nightmares became real. A green ball of ice cream with an ice cream scoop hat and freckles runs toward Finn. Towards Joshua's son. Joshua know this ice cream just too well. Jaybird.

Finally coming to his senses Joshua shields his son with his body disturbing the way of Jaybird. He walks in the direction of the runner trying to not let him too close in.  
"Out of my way Joshua! You know that I always get what I want" The ice cream screams with a coldly tone. Joshua knows that Jaybird is right. Back in Joshua's hero days he tried to stop Jaybird uncountable times but failed every time. This ball of ice cream just does have everywhere his underlings. But he seems to be alone right now. Realizing this Joshua begins to smirk while thinking: '_Well my friend, not today._'

Joshua tries to remember everything from his hero days. His last real adventure is 15 years ago, just after Jake's first birthday. This is a long time for a dog with life expectations of 40 years. No more time to sink in old memories Jaybird is already close.

Joshua grips the hand of Jaybird with all his might while moving his other palm slightly under Jaybird's body center. The griped man seems confused for a second.

Pulling the still running Jaybirds to him Joshua is disturbing the balance of the ice cream man. Now it is an easy feat to lift the man up in the air with his pawn at his belly and to smash him in not even another second into the candy ground behind him leaving the ice cream unconscious. The throw successes left him panting heavily but happy until he notices the person behind his son.  
"No!"

Margaret fell in love with her husband all over again seeing him as smooth as he easily lifts a man up smashing him into the ground. She does have only eyes for him in this moment till his gaze let her turn around. His gaze was full of despair.

Turned around she finally sees what startled her husband. A black rainicorn. One of the few species which is known for eating humans when they were still around is standing behind her son. Standing behind her HUMAN son.

She grips her son as fast as she can, not wanting to let him go anytime soon. But the rainicorn wraps his body around her son's belly trying to fly as good it could. Margaret looks in the eyes of her pained but also confused son. 'He does not know why this all happens. He does not know what is happening' Margaret realizes.

Her pawn slips slowly from his hand away. Margaret never cursed herself more for having no hands which can grip something better. Finn starts to cry, looking afraid because he just doesn't know what is happening.  
"Everything is fine Finn" his mother reassures him. She knows that her husband doesn't need much longer. A couple of seconds at most. It was stupid from her husband to walk away, even when it seemed like it would not matter much. It was only some meters after all.

Finally not able to hold her grip any longer against the younger and strong rainicorn slips her son's hand away.  
"MUM! Mum, I wanna stay" her son is pleading. The scream of her son is tearing a lot of hearts of the innocent candy people in two. The hearts of Tree Trunk Margaret and Joshua is not torn in two, they were completely shattered.

Her husband runs not even a second after she let go after the kidnapper, leaving her alone with Tree Trunks and about 100 strangers which all got sad at her son's cry. Not able to take it anymore, kneels Margaret on the ground sobbing to herself. Tree Trunks comforts her as good as she can but this will not ease the pain. Nothing can ease the pain of a mother which could not protect her son.

"Mummy, why did the boy get taken away" a little peppermint child asks her mother.  
"I do not know sweetie" The mother lies to her child watching Margaret imaging it would have been her son who was abducted.  
"Mum, can we help the boy" The child asks his mother.  
"We will help the child" She decides more saying it to herself then answering her child, tears forming in her eyes.  
There were everywhere in the market similar talks. Oh, this rainicorn made him a lot of friends. About every single parent in the complete city will do everything in order to reunite a mother and her child. Human or not does not matter at this time.

* * *

The parents are not the only ones who swear to themselves to save Finn. Jake, watching the occurrence at the top of a house was not able to go down fast enough. But heck, as if he would not search for the kidnapper of his little brother!  
"Wait for me, bro" he mutters to no one, while trailing the rainicorn to the bad part of the Candykingdom.

* * *

After just a minute run banana guards with spears in their hand to Margaret trying to find out what happened. But they also want to know why every single mother of the city is roaming the streets of the city with the expression of a killer searching a black rainicorn.

* * *

It is no longer a question if the boy will be found. The question is who will find Finn first? The deadly parents of the city, the incompetent banana guards, or his own family?

_******~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

_**~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~

**Please do not forget to review! Huh, you waiting for what?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Jake, the magical-dog

**7 Jake, the magic-dog! ( 5,5 year old at the beginning)**

******__********~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. So, please, if you have constructive criticism, don't hold back. This would help me greatly. My friends never enrage a mother! It will hurt you greatly. I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy - Horius**

* * *

_**~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~

**Family**

Joshua really feels his age. He feels it since a while. How could he not? After all he would be 82 year old in human years. Nether the less he is angry at his body. Just why did he need three complete seconds in order to run to his wife? Not even a second faster and he would have gotten the black rainicorn.

Now he watches the rainicorn moving farther and farther away while his body is just about to give up. No, his body gave already up, the one who is about to give up is his mind. Everything in his mind is just screaming one single sentence: 'As long as I can see where he flies, I will follow!'

"Are you alright dad?" A just too familiar voice asks concerned.  
Joshua gasps for the needed extra air to answer. He pants heavily. "D-Don't concern me." He gasps for air once again. "S-s-save your brother! You can use it, if you have to."

Jake smirks like a puppy until he remembers how grave the situation is. Trying his best to focus on his aim, he stares at the black rainicorn.

**Banana Guards and Royalty**

"Your highness, a banana guard does want to report the situation of the city to you" A round white peppermint with crimson red stripes informs her highness. Every single being would know who he is just looking at his clothes and weird white eyes. He wears a traditional butler suit in an untraditional color, blue, while his bow-tie shoes and gloves are just as red as his stripes.

"Does it have to be now? I am in a fatal state of my research! Just a little more and I will finally be able to resurrect the dead with the power of science – and not as an undead!" a cute but also annoyed voice answers the call.

"Your highness, a child was kidnapped from his family by a rainicorn in the middle of the market"  
"Well, this is sad but the guards can find him alone in some time." She is still working unaffected. She is just about to grab a bottle filled with a pink curling liquid.  
"The kidnapped child is human, Princess Bubblegum." Hearing this, the princess stops her motion all of a sudden. She turns quickly to her butler walking towards him causing her dirty cloak to snap wildly in the air.  
"No further ado, we have to save a child. Take the guard immediately to the throne hall; we have to save a child!"

**The enraged parents**

"He was seen in the north of the castle in the bad part of the town!" In the door stands a young lollipop mother, her baby sleeping in her handle bag on her back.  
"Good! Send 150 fathers there. Move the exit guarding parents of the south to the main streets in the north so that the kidnapper is not able to move out of the district! Are the gumball guardians already informed about the appearance of the kidnapper? They need to know before he remembers that he can fly, or they wouldn't stop him" Answers the old red eyed dog, looking desperate over the map of the city doing everything she can to find a method to use this valuable piece of information.

"Yes Miss Margaret, they are informed and promised to catch the criminal if he should try to fly out of the city." This let a lot of the panic of the old lady vanish. If the gumball guardians help, then the rainicorn does have no chance to leave the city from the air.

She smiles softly. She still is not reassures which is clearly visible from her smile, but she is calmer. Looking at her helper she asks: "How many parents are still without a mission?"  
"About 110 parents are ready to do everything."  
"Good! Tell them to block the every sideway from one side with two guys. So he will have to use the main street which is blocked. Instruct every guard to block the way back if the rainicorn should pass them. If others blocked the main street further ahead they are supported to move to the closer line." 'Yes, I will have my little baby back in my arms. This scum is like a fish swimming in a fishnet without realizing it.' Her smile changes in a mischievous way, leaving her helper with an icy chill. But she knows she would behave exactly the same before she would catch the kidnapper of her child.

**Banana Guards and Royalty**

"Did you forget to tell any information's, guard?" The speaker asks with a cute almost bewitching voice. She looks bewitching too, wearing a clean pink dress which goes down to her ankles while still managing to underline her hips about perfectly. Just the slightly lighter pink of her skin could be more beautiful in the eyes of the banana*. The guard is truly taken in her voice only able to shake its head to answer her.  
"Then you may go, my faithful guard. You have my thanks."

Peppermint Butler nears in from the side of her throne. "What are your orders, Princess?"

This was a very hard question for the Princess. She lived since over 300 years and did never before meet a human. She knows the legends but not only the good ones. Of course she knows the legends of the human heroes like Heracles, David, Jeanne d'Arc and many others but heard also the stories of Josef Stalin, Moa Zedong and worst of all Adolf Hitler. The list on both sites is endless.

Oh, don't misunderstand, she does not think if he should be saved and reunited with his parents or not. She thinks about how she could help the child later on.  
As if she would let a possible Hero of Ooo turn in one of Ooo's greatest nightmares just because he had a bad and traumatic childhood. She wants a new hero like Billy, possibly, one day, even a King Arthur.

But she does have to consider the moves of the parents of the city. They are a great force; she does have to admit that. But she is afraid that the untrained parents get in fights in scum district, which is very likely.

"Order the Guards to reinforce the barricade of the parents with at least two guards for each barricade. 20 groups of each five guards have to hunt the rainicorn down. They are supported to start at the border of the scum district moving inside while searching. Send another 20 groups with the same order after half an hour inside the district. Falcons are supported to surveillance from the heaven."

**Finn and his Kidnapper**

'Oh glob, why!' The rainicorn holding Finn pants as if it could exhaust itself completely every single second. It is dangerous near at the ground with an insane speed. Finn is frightened like never before crying none stop.

The rainicorn tried to flee out in the heaven one time but was stopped from a beam from one of the gigantic Bubblegum Guardian. It was just a warning shoot the rainicorn realized they wouldn't hurt the child. But they are insanely fast and the rainicorn is just tired, they would have easily picked him out of the heavens.

Truthfully, the black rainicorn did not know why he kidnapped the child. Seeing him made him just so hungry and he could not think straight. But he can't stop now. Not anymore. The complete city will attack him on sight, no matter if he would give the child back once driven in a corner.

His only hope is his speed and to stay near the ground. Nothing will stop him when he is so fast unless they are stupid enough to think about the child and what would happen when they needed to stop from one second to the other.

'Oh no! Another barricade and he even got so close to the gate!'  
The rainicorn looks desperate in every single direction. There are everywhere angry parents with banana guards blocking his way. Even the direction from which he came is already sealed off. The rainicorn sees only on chance of an escape. If he would throw the human in the barricade they may focus on the injured child and not on him.

He does not hear the cry of the human anymore. Now, when he plans to throw the boy, the boy gets silent? No, not silent, he is actually laughing. But it is weird, why does he sound so far away? He stares back again to look at the child. There is a dog about ten meters away with the longest arms and legs he ever saw. The Dog is doing the splits from on roof to the other, holding the human in his hands.

Dumbfounded, the rainicorn forgets that he is still flying towards the angry parents. He crash in them being arrested in not even ten seconds almost punched to a pulp while being arrested.

"Jake, they shouldn't hurt him like this!" The child is furious, screaming at the parents which a not close enough to listen. Gladly, the banana guards stop them before the worst happened. But the rainicorn still looks anything but healty.  
"Finn, he tried to kidnap you!"  
"Still, I wasn't hurt…"

_******~~**______、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_

* * *

**__********~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**~~

**Next Chapter is going to be "Lessons"!**

**Please do not forget to review, or Margaret is going after you. Poor rainicorn...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lessons

**8 Lessons ( 6 year old at the beginning)**

******__********~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. So, please, if you have constructive criticism, don't hold back. This would help me greatly. Sorry for the long chapter. I do not own Adventure Time, Pendleton Ward does. Enjoy - Horius**

* * *

**__********~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**

* * *

Finn's little adventure is now half a year ago. After he was finally in the arms of his lovely parents he was not allowed to go to the city anymore. But now, he must to go to the city. After all, who would go against the ruler of their kingdom?

Well, strictly spoken, they are not part of the Candykingdom but since they pay their taxes there and are able to ask for protection and help from the Candykingdom, you could just as well say that the grasslands and forest each to the Candykingdom is an unofficial part of the Kingdom.

Margaret reads the damned letter of her highness again, even though the words are already deep in her memory.

_Dear Margaret and Joshua,  
I humbly ask of you to send your adoptive son Finn to the Candykingdom, so that Finn can enjoy the education he deserves. Since your house is not too far away, we will not ask you to move into the capital. We will teach him from Monday to Friday. We would also ask you to come immediately with your son to the Candykingdom so that you are able to inform us of any education you offered to him already and at which age we are allowed to teach him of his reproductively abilities, if you do not want to teach him yourself at one time._

_P.S. Your son, Jake is forgiven for all his criminal deeds as thanks for his help while catching the kidnapper. He can freely enter the city._

_With the greatest blessings,_

_Princess Bubblegum_

Princess Bubblegum wants to take her child away! Margaret is furious. The Princess asked once if she could educate Finn directly after the kidnapping and Joshua as well as Joshua declined sternly. Nether the less, she tells Margaret and Joshua to send their child into the city where there are so many dangers!

"I am just as angry as you Margaret but what can we do? She is the princess, we have to follow her every command or we will be criminals" tries Joshua to convince his wife. Secretly, he began to like the idea that others educate Finn. After all, the Candykingdom is also a great country of education, with their princess as one of the best scientist in Ooo. And Joshua really did not want to give Finn 'the talk'. He wasn't even sure if it works the same for humans and dogs! But, while adventuring as a child, he found an ancient broken movie which says "Doing it like the dogs"…

Margaret stares at her husband with an expression of unbelieving.  
"How can you say that? We have to protect our child!" Margaret is furious with tears in her eyes. Seeing his lovely sweetheart in this state is almost killing him. He hugs her with all her might against her will. Now crying, she tries her best to escape the hug. She punch at his shoulder as good as she can from this position, until she finally gives up and lets herself get comforted by her husband. She cries his yellow fur wet while her man pats her head. "Everything will be ok, sweetheart."

* * *

"Where are we going? Can I finally go to play outside with Jake?!" Finn is totally overwhelmed that he is finally allowed to leave the property of their family.  
"Yeah mum, can I" asks Jake with his best puppy eyes. His puppy eyes are just as effective as when he was 5 years old, even though he is already 21. Finn imitates the gaze of his brother, starting the perfect attack of cuteness.

"Alright, alright, you can soon start playing outside but not today! We are going to the city." Jake is crestfallen hearing his mother's word for their aim.  
"Mum, I can't go openly in the city."  
"You can. You helped to catch a criminal, which is why you are official pardoned" answers Margaret in a soft voice and a small smile. This was the only good point of the letter but Margaret is not stupid; she knows that Jake is only pardoned so that she and Joshua are less likely going to be troublesome.

Jake is dumbfounded staring blankly at his mother. Margaret chuckles softly over this reaction which turns to a full burst of laugher after Jake stars to rejoice and to brofist the air.  
"Jake, why are you punching the air?"  
"Dude, I am not punching the air. This is called brofisting! It is awesome!"  
Finn is amazed by this new knowledge and tries to imitate his brother, jumping in the air with his fist over his head, but falling on his butt.

Chuckling, Jake holds his fist in Finn direction. The boy is clearly confused but imitates his brother nether the less. 'WoW, he really imitates EVERYTHING I do' thinks Jake brofisting his baby brother softly.  
"This is a normal brofist between bro's, brother" explains Jake. Finn stares with a wide grin on his fist amazed, whispering "Math".

* * *

They finally arrive after a hour in the Candykingdom. Joshua hoped that they would be faster this time since Finn knows now everything on his way. But he was so happy to be outside again that he played even more around then the last time, partly because his brother was with him this time.

As soon as they entered the city with the boy became the city silent again. Well, not completely, since there were whispers everywhere. All these whispers combined to a humming, as if they were in the middle of a beehive. Joshua gets nervous staring at every corner around him, afraid that someone or something would go after his son. Even when he did play the strong dude in front of Margaret, the kidnapping of his son and how helpless Joshua was traumatized him a bit. Looking at Finn he is amazed that he is not even noticing that everyone is staring at him, when even the laid-back Jake is getting uneasy.

The whispers did not stop for even a second until the family arrived at the castle. Finally there they get a friendly greeting from the banana guards, which show them the way to lab of Princess Bubblegum. But even in the castle did the family not feel easy, beside Finn of course, since every single guard and servant in the entire castle just stares at Finn. Finn, now in the building he already wanted to enter almost two years ago, is so happy that he notices nothing. 'As if he would have noticed when he wouldn't be happy' Joshua thinks with a sly smile.

After a felt eternity they finally arrive at the lab of Princess Bubblegum.  
"Well, I will leave you now. I hope to see you again, soon" the banana guard speaks kindly. After a short farewell of the family he leaves into the corridor.

Joshua, who thinks that it is weird that a guard lets strangers alone with a princess, softly knocks on the door. After just a couple of seconds they hear a soft voice allowing them to enter the room.

The father did not know what he should say entering the room. His fatherly instincts want to scold the princess because the room is so messy, his brain telling him not to. It could be pretty dumb to scold a princess in her own castle.

"Ah, nice to meet you all!" calls out the same soft voice, which allowed them to enter. Joshua expected to meet a clean Princess Bubblegum wearing a beautiful pink dress in a clean room which did not seem to be a bedroom. But he is dumbfounded after a dirty Princess Bubblegum in former white scientist clothes shakes their hands. "I am Princess Bubblegum. If you would follow me, I arranged something to eat in the next room" states the princess walking past the family out of the room.

The family of four silently follows the princess over the short distance. After just a couple of seconds they arrive in a big dining room, where a single table stands in the middle of the room. The table itself is by far longer than the family's dining room. But the length of the table does not matter for Jake and Finn, what matters for them is what is on the table. They see a giant turkey bigger then Jake, sweet potatoes, sauce which smells godly, eleven different kinds of salads and the most important dish of them all, the chocolate cake. A true feast.

Joshua does ignore the food and the aroma of all the different kind of foods which dance directly under his nose, trying to bewitch the dog. Seeing this feast made him just more cautious. '_Why does she want Finn to be educated so much?_' Joshua and his family sit down on the chairs directly beside the princess and follow the example of the princess and start to eat silently.

After some minutes breaks Joshua the silence. "Well, I support we could speak now of Finn's education." The princess smiles wholehearted at Joshua hearing this.  
"I support so. But I firstly want to apologize to force you to come here today. I am very sorry, but I hope you will understand why I had to after our conversation"

Finn and Jake just followed the conversation of their princess and their parents. They both did not know why they had to go to the castle beforehand. Of course they asked on their way, bot Margaret and Joshua just didn't want to tell.

After half an hour did the mentally adults, so obviously not Jake, finally stop their conversation. Most of the matters did Finn not understand, for example why his parents would have to talk with over the birds and the bees when he turns fourteen years old. But he understood the main part.  
"So, I can go every day to Princess Bubblegum and 'learn'" asks Finn, not sure.  
The princess smiles at him, happy that he listened and did need more explanations.  
"Yes, Finn. We will be able to learn about 4-5 hours every day."  
Finn nods slowly. "But what is learning?"

The princess stares for a second dumb at Finn until Joshua smiles apologizing.  
'_Oh well_'

* * *

**__********~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**

* * *

**Please do not forget to review! Or does Princess Bubblegum need to teach you how to do so?**

* * *

******__********~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、~~_**


	9. Chapter 9 - The first Lesson

**9 The first Lesson ( 6 year old at the beginning)**

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

* * *

******Hey everyone! I am really sorry about the long wait! I started two different series ("Time" and Too good for everyone")****  
****which were both originally intended as oneshots. I beg you guys for a bit patience and recommend you these two.**  
**When I am already about to apply some stories, check the stories from Daesaster out, they are awesome!**  
**I do not own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward does.** **Enjoy your day - Horius ;)  
**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

Mum wakes me softly up while the sun is rising. It feels actually kind of good to wake up so early. She smiles whole-heartedly at me. Yup, I enjoy this way of waking up.  
"What time is it mum?" I ask sleep drunk.  
"For you? For you it is bathing time" she exclaims excited, carrying me to the bath. Bathing time, I like the sound. Everything sounds better with a time at the end. Arriving at the bathroom I notice that the bathtub is already full with water.

She sets me on my feet in front of the bathtub. I notice that I am almost as big as she is! "Finn, is it alright if you bath alone today?"  
I am so excited hearing this. Jake always made fun of me because mum is still bathing me and that he was bathing alone since he was four, but mum says that dogs grow faster.

"Of course, I am a big boy!" I shout trying to alter my voice so that it sounds deeper. To make my point even more visible I start standing on the tops of my toe in order to make my point even clearer. This way, I am a bit taller than mom.

Mum chuckles softly. "Aw, Finn, you are so cute!" Cute… I hate that word but I do not know why. Probably because she always says that babies are cute. I am NOT a baby. I pout thinking that mom still think that I am a baby.

My reaction made mom's chuckle only evolve in a full laughter. This irritates me somehow for a second until I finally give in. Mum does really have the most beautiful laugh. She walks away still laughing and closes the bathroom door behind her.

When I come out of the bath and entere the living room I see dad reading his newspaper in his favorite armchair. Noticing me, he looks away from his newspaper and give me all of his attention for a moment. He smiles so proudly at me as if I just said Honorifica…damn it; I forgot the end of the word again.

"Today is your big day, huh?" I need a second to realize what he means. Ah! As I got it, I smiled with my widest smile, which mom often calls _cute_. "Yea, my first lesson!" I utterance very excited. How could I forget that?

Mum comes inside with a yellow backpack in her hands. Smiling to me, she hold it out to me. I am quite confused  
"Your stuff for your lessons is inside it" she explains kindly.

Not able to wait until my lessons I open the backpack in order to see the mysterious tools. Well, the inside is quite boring. Some pencils and papers, similar to the ones Jake uses when he writes for his rubric in the newspaper. Looking up I see that mom now holds something else in her hands. A present!

I get very excited holding my hands in the direction of my mother, ready to take my present. I am always ready to get presents! Looking at her, her expression changes. I know what she is about to say.

"Finnie, please stay forever this cute!" It took me some time to notice that mum didn't say it but she looked just as startled at me. Turning my head in the source of the sound I see Jake standing in the doors rolling on the floor almost dying of laughter.

"Man, you two should have seen your expressions" he speaks, removing a tear of joy. That wasn't funny! My cheeks get hotter, a bit angry for his prank.  
"Bro, that was totally lame." Hearing me speak like that, mum glares a second at me. She totally hates it when I talk like Jake.  
"Naw, it was great!"

Mom was about to scold Jake for his prank when suddenly father interrupts.  
"Margaret, don't you think that we should go? We have to arrive in only an hour" he points out while taking his best fedora from the wardrobe. Hearing this mom loses her breath for a second out of surprise.

"You are right, we have to go now! Jake, don't use the kitchen, if you are hungry you can warm the spaghetti up. Don't cook. And if you have to cook, no everything burrito! You always make such a mess…" Hearing this Jake pouts softly. Well, I can understand him, they are just so tasty!

We finally arrive at the castle. Since we had almost no time I wasn't allowed to play around on our way. Well, not too bad since I play often outsides with Jakes since my first meeting with Princess Bubblegum. Also, it isn't half as much fun to play with dad. He just doesn't play the games Jake normally does.

We are already awaited. The little Peppermint Butler stands at the gate of the castle, smiling softly when he finally saw us.  
"I am so sorry for our delay!" Mom had quite the problems saying this, the fast walk made her quite tired.

"Oh no, please be not! You are not strictly spoken not too late, since you only needed to arrive in 5 minutes." He smiles so softly at us, that even mom calmed down. Peppermint Butler is right, we were told two times; one when I should be here so that we can start the lesson on time and the time we are actually starting the lesson.

"If you would be so nice to follow me now" he says while walking. Even though he told us that we are not late, he is almost running with us. Well, mom told me on our way that it is not a proper behavior to let a princess wait.

Four minutes later we stand in front a door. We all are breathing heavily, well beside Peppermint Butler. Something is not normal with him but I do not know what.

Without knocking he enters the room and signals us to follow him.  
"Princess Bubblegum, I brought you Finn and his parents."  
"Ah, thank you Peppermint Butler." She smiles like a deity. My cheeks feel suddenly so hot. Not only that she smiles so radiant, this time she is clean. She wears a dress, which is truly worthy for a princess.

I am not the only one that stared dumbly, dad did do it too. Well, not for long. After just a few seconds he saw in mom's direction and sighed relieved when he notices that mom also stares at the princess but with an expression of amazement. I wonder why he was relieved.

When I finally came out of thoughts, I noticed that everyone was gazing at me. Looking forward again, I notice that the princess suddenly kneels directly in front of me so that our eyelevel is the same. I was quite shocked and actually managed to stumble backwards and to fall on my butt.

The princess laughs softly at my reaction and holds me her hand, offering me help to stand up. Gladly, I accept her help.  
"Boy, you sure a cute Finn! Without a problem you could rival every citizen of the Candykingdom!"  
I turn as red as cherry hearing her calling me cute. Wait, did I just like being called cute?

"I am not a baby" I mutter silently embarrassed. Her only answer is another laugher, this time a bit stronger and heartier. How I love to hear her laugh.

"Well, Joshua, Margaret, I think the two of us will be alright. When do you two want to take this little angel back?"  
"Well, we do not know your highness. How long would be to your taste?"  
"Ah, Margaret, you do not need to talk so formally. Hmm, I thought about teaching him to read today and maybe a bit mathematic. Would be in six hours alright?"  
"Yes of course…" Mom sentence was abruptly ended by dad, who suddenly hit his own face with his pawn. Princess Bubblegum, mum and me all stare at dad completely confused.

"Margaret, we forgot to give him something. Remember what you wanted to do before Jake interrupted you" He asks kindly and a bit amused. Mum does seem to think hardly for a second before realization hit her too.  
"The present, we forgot to give Finn his present." She searches in her handbag for my present.

"Well, this actually perfect timing since you can start to train with your present after your lesson." She hands the present to me with a somehow apologetic smile. Impatiently I tear the present paper in seconds into shreds. The princess chuckles again seeing me like that. Maybe, it could be a habit to behave cute…

Finally freeing the present of the wrapping, I look at a seemingly old book. On its cover is a human who fights with something big and green with gigantic wings. I love the painting!

I open the book trying to find even more paintings but there are almost none. Well, that was a turn down.

"No panic Finn, you will soon be able to read the book" the princess says in a reassuring voice while her hand rests on my shoulder. She is so close to me…

Suddenly, she smiled slyly. "Can I please have the book for a second?" Without any hesitations I hand the book to the beautiful princess. No, that she is beautiful is naturally of no importance!

She reads happily the first few sites. Then she looks at my parents.  
"You two choose a great book for learning to read! It is interesting which hinders him from being distracted and there are almost no complicated words, just words like 'hero' or 'dragon'…"  
"What is a hero?" Ups, I shouldn't have interrupted the princess. Mum and dad told me not to, since it is disrespectful.

I somehow awaited a scolding look but she almost seemed happy of my question. I am pretty confused now, which she noticed almost instantly.  
"If you have any questions you can always ask me, Finn. Curiosity is one of the best things in the world, it motivates you to learn a lot!" Wow, she did not only notice that I was confused, she even guessed the reason!

"A hero, or sometimes called adventurer, is a man or woman who protects others with all their might. They also go into dungeons and jumps from adventure to adventure. The man on the cover who fights the dragon is a hero" She explains me while showing me the cover again. Well, like this I do not have to ask what a dragon is.

"And what is an adventure?"  
"An adventure is an extremely dangerous but very exciting experience which does not occur in the normal everyday life of a citizen."  
"That sounds so fun! Can I also become a hero!" I am thrilled like never before in my life. She looks at me like she likes the idea very much.  
"Of course! Some of the greatest heroes were humans like you! Actually, every single one beside Billy…"

Silently, Margaret and Joshua leave. They are really relieved that their son and the princess seem to like each other. They were afraid that they would annoy each other. It is just a bit weird how much Princess Bubblegum encouraged Finn to be a hero.

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**

* * *

**Please do not forget to review! Or nothing! This was totally my best threat yet!**

* * *

**~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_****...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、__  
_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Playing in the snow

**10 Playing in the Snow ( 6,5 year old at the beginning)**

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Dudes, I accidentally changed the writing style of this story! But I like this new style. So, tell me if you like the change or if I should go back to my old pattern. Ah, for these who didn't notice it yet, I will only write 25 chapters of this story. Look at my profile if you want to know more.**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

Finn really appreciates his lessons with the princess. Well, mostly because almost all of their lessons involve tales of heroes and adventurers. At first I found that funny, after all I was a great adventurer myself. That changed since I am imaging Finn actually going on an adventure, he is just way too innocent.

I thought long about how to destroy his idea of being a hero. It is awful, I know it, but seriously, which decent parent would want their son to go in dungeons full of skeletons or send them in a fight with dragons? No, Finn will not be an adventurer.

To my surprise, Margaret wasn't against Finn being a hero. She says, he must do what he wants to do, or he will be unhappy. The world became harebrained! Better be unhappy than dead, the undefeated rule number one!

I myself had to learn it the hard way. My older brother Sam died while we tried to clear the dungeon at the hole of the center of Ooo. He was something like a mentor to me, the one who protected my innocent at all times.

No, don't think about him. You know that you can't take it. It does only hurt you.

"Dad, it is snowing," a cheerful and childlike scream shouts at me. No, sadly it wasn't Finn; it is my 22 years old blood-related son.  
"Can I play with Finn in the snow?"

"Yes, please daddy!" Now Finn butts in hearing Jake's plead and approving of the idea. "Can I, pretty please?" He looks at me with his best puppy eyes. At times like these I am unsure if he is actually a human or a dog.

Well, it is the first time that it is snowing here. Even though our little Forest is not too far away from the Ice-kingdom it never snows here. An old legend says that it snows in Ooo when the old Ice King remembers. Nobody knows what he is supported to remember, but the legend fills everyone with sorrow when it snows. It is almost as if the snow finishes the unspoken part of the legend.

This sorrow attracts a special kind of goblins at the grass-lands which attack with their tears. It is pretty harmless beside the fact that the tears make you really sleepy and sad. Of course, you could fall asleep and freeze to dead but that would need about six hours… Wait, a technical harmless foe? I think I could use that!

"Well, as long as you two play in the grass-lands. Some kinds of carnivorous animals get aggressive and attack even bigger beings when it snows."  
I thought Finn would be horrified hearing from the beasts, so that he would surely play in the grass-lands. But fire burns up in his eyes which once also burned in my eyes.  
"You have to promise me, Finn!" He would never break a promise. He looks at me as if I caught him red-handed while trying to nibble from Margaret's pie. Nether the less he nods reluctantly.

"Come on Finn, dad would never know it. You do want to be an adventurer, don't you?" Jake is pretty annoying. I promised!  
"A true hero never breaks a promise!"  
"Baby…" Hearing Jake calling me a baby made me almost giving in. But I am gonna be an adventurer, I can't lie!

After half an hour we finally arrive in the grass-lands. We passed it often when we went to the Candykingdom but the sight was just magical today. I wouldn't even believe that these are the grass-lands if I wouldn't trust my feet.

The small hills of the lands are almost out leveled, only the few trees distracting the seemingly almost flat snowfield. But this works in favor for the beauty of the lands. All leafs are completely white with a thin layer of snow surrounding it, while the thin branches look like glass. Only the thick tree trunk is still mostly green, even though the snow and wind painted them slightly white creating a complicate muster.

Without moving an inch away from my spot I stare overtaken at this new panorama. For felt hours, which were in reality only seconds, I was out of myself. Jake, noticing that my admiration took over me, uses his chance quickly. A snowball shakes me ungentle out of my rigor.

Losing my balance from the sudden impact I fall in the snow twinkling puzzled. My brain slowly began to work again, telling me who was most likely the thrower; Jake. Sure enough, I heard him laughing madly.

"That wasn't funny, Jake," I yell crossing my arms. The laughing does not die out but grows even more in strength. "Dude, that was totally funny! You do only not know what real fun is about," the mean dog answers, still laughing like a hyena.

"Dude, I am all about fun," I scream madly now pouting. "Sorry bro, but since you take lessons from Princess Bubblegum you get lamer by the day!" Well, he is not completely wrong, I try to imitate her. Learning with her is totally algebraic, she tells me so much about heroes and most of them are human like me! But besides that she is pretty boring, in a cute way.

"Hey," Jake shouts out, sounding a bit creped out. "Man, something wet hit me!"

Weird, where could it have come from? We are not near a tree or something. My thoughts of the matter stopped as I was also hit by something wet at my neck. Suddenly, I feel pretty sad. I turn around to see if there was something but there is nothing besides snow.

"Finn, I hear someone crying over there," he tells me looking in the same direction. Someone is crying? I stand up from the snow in order to walk in the direction. After only some steps I am stopped by Jake's hand on my shoulders. Confused, I stare at him. "We have a problem. I can hear crying all around us."

I try to listen closely to every sound. He is right, they are all around us. I grow agitated of the nature of the mysterious crying beings. I turn around, trying to catch a sight of the beings. I do not success for at least a minute.

Jake was luckier than me in his search. After a while he points in the direction of a little snow hill. "Bro, do you see the same as me," he asks nervous. I intensely stare in the pointed direction doing my very best to discover the being. Finally, I see what he means.

In the snow stands a little blue humanoid with white clothes on. No wonder that we had a hard time to discover them. It stares sadly at us, while crying rivers. He looks so vulnerable right now. I almost couldn't take the sight

Suddenly, a lot of water hits my back. I feel again this sadness and urge to just fall asleep. My sight gets fuzzy. With my last strength I turn around, in order to stare at the aggressors. There stands a lot more of these creatures.

"Snow goblins? They aren't supported to live here. How…" Jake explains what these beings are sounding drowsier with each word until he finally falls asleep. Looking at him sleeping, it is actually a good idea. Wait, no, we would freeze to dead! We can't sleep here! Fighting the urge to sleep, I stare at Jake, trying to motivate myself in staying awake in order to save him.

After some minutes, my head is only filled with one wish; that the ground wouldn't be so cold. Well, it doesn't matter anymore since I am already resting on the ground, just about to fall asleep.

I watch out of my hideout how my children are being attacked. '_Yes, I truly am the best farther ever,_' I think insulting myself. I have to remind myself that do it for Finn's future. He would die way too early if he were to become a hero.

To my surprise, Jake is the first to fall asleep even though Finn is practically soaking in tears. Finn stares at his brother, ignoring the goblins completely. Somehow, I am beginning to feel proud how long he is able to withstand the goblins. But I know that this is a battle which he can't win, no matter how hard he tries. These goblins are normally on of the weakest and most harmless creatures of Ooo but not when it snows.

Minutes are passing, with Finn staring at Jake. Even a dragon would be long asleep by now. Thinking about saving them now, Finn suddenly falls asleep. Finally, I am able to get them. I start running towards my sons, in about 5 minutes I should be at their side. Silently, I curse the good nose of Jake. If he wouldn't have such a good nose I would have been able to hide myself practically direct beside them without being noticed

While running I drink my fire red portion of energy; the tears of the goblins should now be affectless against me. Smirking brightly, the first tears hit me. The portion works; I feel only the sadness of the tears.

I arrive at the sleeping bodies of my sons. Seeing Jake shivering, a feeling of quilt overcomes me. Finn is not yet as strongly affected by the cold as his brother. Well, he is only half as long in the snow than Jake, so it is probably normal. Placing my sons on my shoulders, I try to run until I notice that they are both way too heavy.

I realize that my way home will not be as easy as I thought it would be. It would have been a good idea to take a sledge with me. Can't help it now, I walk with the speed of a snail to our home. Oh, thinking of snails, one is winking to me.

'Ah, the fur is soo warm and comfy,' I think as I wake up. About to fall asleep again, the memories overflow me suddenly. Moving abruptly to a sitting position I stare at the place I am at. After a short moment I realize that I am in my and Jake's bedroom. His loud snore tells me that he is still asleep.

Looking out of the window I realize that the sun is rising, or maybe setting. I don't know. I decide to leave my room. No matter what, I have to ask dad something.

Arriving at the living room I discover that dad and mom are arguing fiercely over something. I have no chance to discover their subject since they stopped when they heard me enter the room.

Mom hugs me tightly, staring at me as if I was half dead. Looking at dead, he seems to be in pure disbelief. Could it be that I was on the verge of dead? This only strengthens my determination why I want to talk with dad.  
"Finn, are you alright? God, I was so afraid that you would freeze to dead! Your stupid farther forgot that you have no fur and can't survive hours in the cold!"

I don't understand why she mentions dad like that. He didn't know about the snow goblins, right? Wait, that doesn't matter right now.

I smile at mom reassuring that I am fine. She seems a little relieved. Now I turn to dad, he seems to feel guilty. Normally I would ask what happened but there is something more urgent right now. I look at him with all the determination that I can build up. "Dad, I want you to train me. I want to be a hero."

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_

* * *

**Please do not forget to review!**

* * *

** ~~_____、、、、、、、、、、、、、_~~~Xd... ~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_...bX~~~___、、、、、、、、、、、、、_**_  
_


End file.
